


Essos is my Home

by DanyGissel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Beta Wanted, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dothraki, Dragon Riders, Essos, F/M, Fix-It, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Jealous Arya Stark, Jealous Sansa Stark, Meereen, Prophetic Visions, The Unsullied (ASoIaF), Three-Eyed Raven Bran Stark, Valyria, Valyrian Steel Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyGissel/pseuds/DanyGissel
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is taken to Vaes Dothraki and she burns the Khals, and in the fire, she has a vision of HER future life and her death. Queen Daenerys build a home in Essos but the treat from Westeros does not disappear.https://www.pinterest.com/hernadan041/games-of-thrones/essos-is-my-home/Pothos for inspiration on the story that will be added to the chapter is not my own photo work.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. Decisions

**303 AC. Vaes Dothraki**

Daenerys could smell, feel, and hear everything around her, she could see the desperation of the Khals as a fire surround them. She felt the heat of the fire on her skin and the sensation as her Dothraki dress turns to ashes with everything else around her. Suddenly everything turns dark and visions appear one after another from her in the fire in the temple surrounded by Dothraki, a broken wall surrounded by a winter storm, the death of her loyal friends, and many more until she the last vision with a man kissing her surrounded by ashes, she saw as he lifts his hand and put a dagger in her heart, she hears the cry of her son, the only son alive if the visions were correct, her heart broke as her son try and fail to wake her up she could feel the tear in her eyes as she saw her son pain make it into flames toward the throne melting it to nothing and piking her lifeless body and taking it with him as he flies away.

she didn't know how long she was in her visions as it felt months, the noise of the doors coming down awaken her she noticed nothing more than ashes and lifeless bodies around her, stepping to the outside she stood up imposing in front of her Khalasar. She scanned one by one as they begin to kneel in front of her making her the Khal of Khals, Khaleesi of the great grass sea.

* * *

In her tent alone with Daario and Jorah surrounded by Dothraki, she felt at home, she sat waiting for her mind to finish processing what to say and what to do.

"I banish you twice, you came back twice and you save my life... I can't take you back and I can't send you away" she states watching him in the eyes, "you must send me away " responded showing him his arm cover in a greyscale, she knew what it was and she knew the cure her mind was wondering if the information was true if that was the future for her and seeing her loyal friend only confirm what she already knew.

"There's a cure," she says "it painful and dangerous for the one who performed and you but is curable" debating whether to tell him of my visions I look at him and Daario once more. "When I was in the fire I saw many things, things that I don't know if they're true but I want to believe that is a warning of what would happen if I were to go to Westeros and conquer the seven kingdoms" waiting for there reaction I pause for a second.

"I saw you Jorah going to Old Town in Westeros and getting a cure from a man named Samwell Tarly who was serving at the wall with your father, he cured you even if he was not supposed to. Jorah the Andal you pledge yourself to me you sware to obey my command for the rest of your life as your queen, I command you to go to Westeros and find the cure, I command you to heal yourself and come back to me, I need you next to me here in the bay of dragons and the great grass sea "

"yes, Khaleesi but before I go I would like to hear about what you saw " Jorah replays to Daenerys while he sits in the farthest he can from Daenerys and Daario sits near her.   
  


Daenerys begins to tell everything including details she could see her loyal friends getting angrier as she continued but she couldn’t do anything more than just talk until the end when she told them of how Drogon had burned down the throne and carried her disappearing in the sky.   
  


“ what are you going to do Khaleesi? “ Jorah asks her, his and Daario anger was visible in their faces 

“ I say we kill the imp and the spider,” says Daario as he looks at Danerys for approval with Jorah slowly nodding 

“ We cannot kill them as they have done nothing to me yet but if what I saw is true then is better to stay in Meere by my people” Daenerys commented her mind keep running by every major event that happened and regretting the thought of ever going to Westeros and the death of her loyal friends and children. Her mind was made-up she would not live her home Essos was the home she may not have been born here but that's where she grew up and the people love her here not everyone but she needed to protect those who did.

* * *

It was morning Daenerys just wake up after a tiring night, she could hear the Khalasar outside her tent. She could also sense Drogon near, she never felt so connected to her fearsome son until now. He was near and coming closer and closer every time. After a long night of talking to Daario and Jorah, Daenerys somehow felt relive of her decisions and Jorah left first thing in the morning in the direction of Westeros. Daario was by her side when she went outside to look for her son, who was flying above the Dothraki, he came down and Daenerys went directly to him.

" **Every Khal who ever live choose three blood riders to fight beside him and guard his way"** the new Khaleesi spoke standing beside Drogon, all the Dothraki scream when she mentions the traditions taking their weapons and putting it in the air " **But I am not a Khal. I will not choose three blood riders. I CHOOSE YOU ALL. "** All the Khalassar let victorious screams, men, women, and children the same " **I will ask more of you than any Khal has ever asked of his Khalassar!, Will you kill my enemies in an iron suit, will you tear down their stone houses?"** the scream increase with every word Daenerys **"Will you give me a kingdom, the gift Khal Drogo promise me before the Mother of Mountains? ARE YOU WITH ME? NOW AND ALWAYS? "** everyone was cheering and celebrating after Daenerys the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. She could see the faces of everyone and only give her hope for a new future.

Daenerys took an entire day to put order to the whole Khalassar before living for Meereen riding her dragon with the Dothraki following her, living some men to protect the women and children, and taking the best fighters to Meereen. It took 8 days to make it to Meereen with Daario guiding the Dothraki on a horse and Daenerys flying on Drogon, every time they met would ask about Drogon or ask if they could touch it, admiring her oldest son she feels her son pride every time a Dothraki would praise him. 

* * *

It was almost dawn when Daenerys arrived at Meereen and the city was attacked, there was fire everywhere, she flew directly to the pyramid where she knew she would find her adviser and the imp, Drogon left her on the terrace as he took off possibly to look for food. The first thing she saw was an unsullied kneeling before her as she enters the room.

"Send a group of people to open a bigger entrance for my dragons to go out" Daenerys stated, the sun was coming up behind her and the attack were now direct to the pyramid her anger was getting the best of her with every attack that hit the place that she calls home.

"Despite the appearance, I think you'll find that the city is on the r... " he couldn't finish the sentence when an attack was too near and everything trebles around them "perhaps we should take shelter" she saw how scared he was 

"The city is on the rise?" the queen said with sarcasm in her voice

"Meereen is strong, commerce has retorn to the market, the people are behind you ... ... well, no all the people of course. No ruler that ever live had the support of all the people but the rebirth of Meereen is the cause of this violence. the masters can not let Meereen succeed because if Meereen succeed a city without slavery without masters, it proofs that no one needs a master" the little man stood proud of his speech like that would fix all the damage caused by his mistakes

" Good, should we begin" She replied to him.

"do we have a plan?" he asked confused since she only arrived at the city moments ago.

"The Dothraki will soon arrive at the city with Daario and attack the son of the harpies by land, my dragons will attack the ships with fire from the air, and you will call the master who you make a pack with and they can negotiate a surrender, make them choose one of them to kill and forgive his life and kill the rest." the queen told her very specific plan." you don't approve" looking at the imp face.

"you once told me you knew what your father was, did you know ... " he began to tell a tale she from her visions very well.

" I know who my father was, I know what he tried to do in kings landing and the reason why your brother kill him, do not believe me to be so ignorant to not know my family and Westeros, my lord," she said with an angry voice. " I am not my father, but I also know that this is not Westeros this Meereen a city of slavery where you cannot survive unless you do everything you can to eliminate your enemies and that was your first mistake, thinking that by making a pack everything would resolve."

...

* * *

In front of Daenerys were three slavers she recognized them in an instant in their back were soldiers protecting them but not loyal to them like the unsullied was. The masters were the first ones to began to speak...

"Once before I offer you peace if you have not been so arrogant you could have returned to your homeland with a flit of ships. Instead, you flee slaver bay on foot like the beggar queen you are." said the slaver with arrogance like nothing could ever touch him

"We are here to discuss terms of surrender, not to trade insults," stated the imp that nobody was looking

"the terms are simple you and your foreign friends would abandon the great pyramid of the city of Meereen, the unsullied you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder, the translator you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder, The dragons beneath the great pyramid will be slaughtered " Daenerys wanted to laugh at every stupid world they say as they could even go near her dragons without being eaten 

"We obviously didn't communicate clearly we are to discuss your surrender, not mine" the queen responded looking at them with surprise at their level of intelligence 

"I imagine it's difficult adjusting to the new reality, your reign is over "

"My reign has just begun," the queen said with a small smile on her face as she saw Drogon coming to her, she could feel her other children getting ready to follow her son, as soon as her son was near her she put a hand on him. He understood her mother without needing a word said. Drogon stood flying over the master and with his brothers meeting him on the fly. They were over the boat and Daenerys was still in front of the master but the connection she has with her children didn't break **_"Dracarys"_** Daenerys said in almost a whisper and her children began to incinerate every ship that was near them. The queen was concentrated on her children will Torgo Nuhdo step beside her.

" _you men have a choice: fight and die for masters who would never fight and die for you, or go home to your families_ " the soldiers threw their swords to the ground and began to run away scared for their lives

"thank you for the armada our queen does love ships, now last time we talk we made a pack you violated that pack you declare war upon us though our queen has a forgiving nature, _**this** _can not be forgiven" the imp began to talk as the soldiers run farter 

" our queen insists that one of you must die as punishment for your crimes" Missadei declares as she looks at her queen who mind was connected with her children in the fight and couldn't look away 

"it always seems a bit abstract doesn't it other people dying" Tyron Lannister states as he walks near the three-master.

"HIM, he should die" " yes he is not one of us" "he's an outsider a low born he does not speak for us" as they say who they one to kill Torgo Nuhdo step forward and the slaver beg on his knees to not kill him. Daenerys faces them as Torgo Nuhdo cut the trout of the other two masters Daenerys walks forward and put a hand on the shoulder of the master 

"Tell the people what happen here, Tell them you live by the grace of your Queen, when they come forward with notions of retribution or ideas about returning the slave cities to their former glory, remind them what happed when Daenerys Stormborn and her dragons came to Meereen, " Daenerys said to him in a whisper like voice giving him a smile and walking away from the man who was trembling on the ground.

She calls her dragons to the pits where they could rest and have more space now that she and her dragons have a stronger bond everything would be different. Daenerys's mind was set on creating a new future of peace for everyone if what she saw in her visions was true then her life was not in Westeros and she needed to create a new home.

* * *

Daenerys had a plan in mind, not a perfect one but better than leaving everything behind to go for a land of suffering. She was in the throne room surrounded by her advisers including Tyron and Varys waiting for the noble houses to arrive to discuss the future of Meereen, nobody knew that the queen was no going to Westeros except for Daarion and Jorah. A moon turn had passed after the attack on Meereen and the city began to come to life once again after Daenerys has put order to the entire city.

"As you know after the attack there was too much damage and lost lives, innocent lives who didn't need to die, and once I go to Westeros there would be nobody to stop them. With that in mind, I have come to the decision to stay in Meereen and to protect and make sure that every single person, masters or free people would live a prosperous life" The queen spoke to her adviser, the shock on all of their faces was evident 

"Your grace can not do that if you stay more time my sister would strengthen her hold to the iron throne" the Lannister spoke in worry with the delay of the queen.

"It seems like you didn't understand what I said, I am not going to Westeros. I WILL NOT GO TO WESTEROS, what kind of queen would I be if after all the trouble that has come to Meereen and the other cities I just take the gold and left living the city in destruction." Daenerys declared with a serious face only to look at Varys waiting for him to tell his opinion if this spider was the same as the one that betrays her she didn't want him near her.

"I understand that her grace feels responsible for the problems that had happened but your people are waiting across the narrow sea, dying every day of hunger or because of the war, and that won't end until the rightful heir to the crown is found." his face was as serious as the queen but she could feel that he was on edge waiting to see the madness of her father 

"My people are the people I choose to be my people lord Varys don't you ever forget that and if you want a rightful heir that would no be me, or perhaps are you waiting for me to take the crown to then kill me and put the rightful heir in the iron throne, the one your train to be perfect _-Aegon has been shaped for rule since before he could walk. He has been trained in arms, as befits a knight to be, but that was not the end of his education. He reads and writes, speaks several tongues, he has studied history and law and poetry. A Septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith since he was old enough to understand them. He has lived with fisherfolk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets, and learned to wash his own clothes at need. He can fish and cook and bind up a wound, he knows what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid. Tommen has been taught that kingship is his right. Aegon knows that kingship is his duty, that a king must put his people first, and live and rule for them."_ at every world the queen said the face of Varys was becoming paler and paler while the rest of her advisers were more confused than before. " Do you believe me to be so naive to actually welcome you and Tyron Lannister with open arms after everything that had happened between us, do you think I will trust you after you send Illyrio Mopatis to my brother and whisper a stupid illusion that only result in his death, you say that you do everything for the people but what people are you referring to since you are not Westerosi, you were just a thieve that my father requests when his madness and paranoia got the best of him. you could have stop war so many times but you just kept silently observing by the side while innocent people die." 

"incompetence should not be rewarded with blind loyalty as long as I have my eyes I'll use them, I wasn't born to a great house I came from nothing I was sold as a slave and carved up as an offering. When I was a child a lived in alleys, gutters, abandoned houses, you wish to know where my true loyalty lays not with any king or queen but with the people, the people who suffer under despots and prosper under a just rule, the people whose hearts you aim to win. I choose you because I know that people have no better chance than you"

"I have never asked for your loyalty nor will I ask in the future, when I needed you to save me from the same fate that you went through you sat waiting to see what would become of us, waiting to see if we were _worthy_. Did you know that my brother had to sell every piece of jewelry the only memory that both of us have from our mother? that day when sold our mother's crown he cried in his sleep while laying on the ground of an alley saying he was sorry for not protecting me, that was the day my brother die and a cruel and weak man was born. Not a single person took pity on us when we were running for our lives and those who took us in only did it because they thought they could use us. So many men have tried to kill me I don't remember all their names, I have been sold like a brewed mare I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled do you know what kept me standing, it wasn't the promise of going home or that Westeros make secret toast for the Targaryen house, no lord Varys it was my people, the promise that ser Wilen Darren will protect me as long as he was alive, my sweet and gentle brother that gave me his food when I was still hungry, my fearsome husband who was my Sun and family I had left, it's my sweet bear Jorah who was a spy but protect me against assassins even if he never got to go back to Westeros, my children who after everything that I have done they still come to my help when I need them, the unsullied an army who could go wherever they want but still choose me to follow, The Dothraki who see me and believe me to be strong enough for them to follow, the people who call me Mhysa. If you want a King to support in Westeros you will not find it here my lord I have already made my decision and I will not change it."

"so you let all the people die under the rule of a mad queen, she already blew up the Septom with wildfire nothing but death is waiting for those in Westeros" Varys replied almost begging her to change her mind

" I know what Cersi Lannister has done, I know she was responsible for the faith rise and she killed the queen and the queens family including her own uncle the hand of the king making her a Kinslayer, I also know that her last child committed suicide after his wife died, I was informed that the north has named a new king, Jon Snow the King Of The North, that the wildlings from beyond the wall follow him, the vale and the north support his rule. I know that he still has two sisters and one brother alive and he supposed to be a bastard and yet he was chosen over the Starks. If you want a just king then shouldn't he be a better choice after all he was raised by the _honorable_ stark"

"even Baratheon had Targaryen blood, your grace, a bastard will not be welcome in the iron throne by the lords" The imp announce making his presence known

"he would be if Cersi is mad as my father, there is also a rumor that the north is preparing themselves for a war with a treat beyond the wall an army of death and beings that bring the cold with them and for what I know of the north is that they are no liars, is that correct lord Tyron?" Daenerys wanted to tell them who Jon Snow really was but she could not trust them "it's your choice to stay here or go to Westeros if you go then I will bid you farewell to both of you, my home where I choose to be," Daenerys told the men in front of her finishing her conversation as the Meereen house enters her throne room.

On the same night that Daenerys told her plans to Tyron and Varys, they suddenly disappear from the pyramid as if they were never there. Yara also came but never made it to the pyramid because the two Westerosi advisers spoke to her before she could, not that she mind since her decision was made and nothing could change her mind.

* * *

Daenerys knew that her plan for Meereen would not be approved by the houses whose only gold resource came from slavery, she thought that as soon her idea was said the house would not support her. But as soon as the first house agreed on, every single house approved creating what Daenerys saw as a perfect alliance. She knew that some did it out of fear and others out of convenience since this would gain more gold for their family but she didn't care for what reason they support her as long as they help Meereen. Anstaport and Yunkai also agreed with her for the same reason, she was not naive to believe that everything would be resolved easy but the last rebellion left the master with less gold and the support of the free cities was no more since they hear of the power of the dragons and their mother who now command the unsullied and Dothraki. But she also made sure that they knew of her power by sending a letter to each city, saying that if they try to ever come for her or send assassins, she will fly to their houses and burn them alive and in times like this is when fear was a good ally.

She was now a Queen fear by the masters and love by the people after her choice to stay in Meereen was known. Her plans were to use the Dothraki land to plant and cities that were in ruins to used to survive without depending on slavery or the other cities, the Dothraki did not approve at first but after some explaining and benefits for them, they agree since the plan was for them to ride from village to village that was under their Khaleesi and ensuring that it was protected and that they have everything they need for them to do good work and with that job they continued their nomad life fighting whatever treat disturb the peace their Khaleesi was making. And it helped that in every city they would be welcome and supplies would be given to them without a fight even if they indeed love to fight

The people who used to be slaves and now call free people volunteered with the first new villages and the gold from the houses was used to begin the new farming while the gold of the pyramid was used to fix the destruction of Meereen. The three cities of slaver bay begin to support Daenerys' reign every day and that was known across Essos and Westeros and the Bay of Dragons was born in honor of the queen.

* * *

For many moons, Daenerys has been going to sleep only to wake up from dreams of Westeros, she could see the cold castle and the northern army, she could feel herself walking beside Jon Snow and Sansa Stark but never talking to them. She knew that it wasn't a dream when she saw Varys and Tyron arrive at Winterfell. She was in Winterfell again but this time all the stark were together and with only the army of the north and vale, she knew that all those innocent may die, but she couldn't risk losing everything again. The only thing that she could do is move on and make a new future for her people and herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliences

304 AC. The Bay Of Dragon

After a year of creating laws and adjusting to Daenerys ruling The bay of Dragons was becoming stable every moon turn, the economy took a hit when slavery was ended but The queen made sure nobody went hungry in her ruling, and with the increase of people coming to live in Meereen, Astapor, and Yunkai The cities become more populated increasing work and the gold.

After adapting to a routine every citizen from Yunkai, Astapor, and Meereen to the Dothraki Sea became used to see the Dragon Queen fly in Drogon back as she visits the Dothraki and new cities around the Great Grass Sea.  
With every Dothraki and Free people working together, every city that was abandoned is now revived, what surprised her the most was that some of the people who used to be slaves follow the Dothraki without being forced to serve them and some even become warriors themselves accepting the Dothraki as their own people and increasing the size of her Khalassar.

Not long after The bay of dragon became stable Lhazar ambassador came to Daenerys with gifts and naming her their queen, One of the _Dosh Khaleen_ that Daenerys meets when she returned to Vaes Dothrak was a Lhazareen girl who was taken captive when her village was raided after Mirri Maz Duur kill her husband and son, she did not trust them but allow them under her protection when they announce her as their queen it helped that they have more means of agriculture for everyone to survive. Lazar was the nearest to The Bay of Dragons. Due to their non-martial culture, they were a favored target of the Dothraki when they were looking for slaves but since Daenerys became their Khalisse, the city was mostly safe due to the protection the queen gave them without knowing.  


The next ambassador the queens receive was from Qarth, One of the newly appointed members of the thirteen who came with gifts of gold, gems, silk, and many other richest, trying to win the heart of the queen who raises a city from the ground to one of the self-sufficient cities in the known world. And with the loss of influence of the warlocks of the house of the undying and the dead of the copper, silk, and spice kings, the thirteen and Qarth itself was left in chaos. They wanted to use the bay of dragon resources to stabilize the losses that the merchants were having with Westeros in war and slavery band in the near cities. The accord was that the queen would help but Qarth was to not take slaves and the punishment would be placed for those who broke it. Making Daenerys one of the most influential people in Qarth to the same level of power as one of the thirteen. 

Everything came into place as the days pass by and the ruling of the Mother of dragons was known all over Essos and Westeros.

Moons, after the alliances were formed Daenerys, had another dream not the same as before when she dreams of Winterfell and their people but more like the vision of her Allies dying, she remembered the siege of the Reach from her vision.

The queen knew that she couldn't act or meddle in Westerosi affairs seen it would have repercussions in the peace of her people but the memory of her people dying and more importantly of Missadei dying was something that she could forget.  
The only option acceptable was to send a secret message to the Reach, prepare them, and maybe save them from the Lannister army.   
Dorne was also in chaos with a civil war between the houses and Princess Arianne Martell alive and on the run from the Sand Snakes and Quentyn Martell in her pyramid still healing himself with the help of Quaithe of the Shadow and Kinvara the high priestess of the red god. The queen chooses to help them with the houses that still loyal to the Martells and send secret letters to Dorne as well.

Not long after the News of Dorne helping the reach to defend their land and people reach Essos. Time had passed since that happened and Daenerys was happy that Olena Tyrrell and her house were safe and the reach was secure with help from Dorne and all the people from the reach were moved before the Lannister and Tally could act. Nobody knew that the dragon queen was the one who protected them, but they knew that the Lannister would never live them in peace, so the lasts of the Tyrrells left the reach with all the smallfolk who wanted to scape Westeros, crossing the narrow sea in the direction to Daenerys Targaryen the mother of dragons and their new queen and protector.

In Dorne, many follow the new princess of Dorne Arianne Martell who was traveling with Olena to Meereen to meet with his brother Quentyn Martell who almost die by the Dragon fire of Rhaegal and save by Quaithe of the Shadow and Kinvara the high priestess of the red God. the Dornish who stay were followers of the sand snakes, who stay to fight against the crown, not many houses stay with them but enough to begin a rebellion or that's what Ellaria Sand wanted to think but everyone knew that it wouldn't last since Dorne didn't have food and any other allies other than the north who was fighting for independence along with half of the iron island, but neither have gold or food and much less of an army to actually survive.

After the fail attempt to steal from the Reach, the Lannister armies that remain left kings landing for the rock and to their families. The reach was desolated, Dorne was left with less than half of its armies and people, and even though The Riverlands lord was rescue by Dorne and the Reach in secret as a command from one of Daenerys Targaryen letters to them, the war left the land in ruins and with little food to survive winter,  
The Stormlands were without a lord to rule over them and mostly consist of women and children since the men left for the war under the two Baratheon brothers.  
The Vale was the only one with an army but their lord was a child with no experience and at last, the north who declares independence was without food and men to fight, and their land had become an ice wasteland with winter in their doors. All Westeros was in ruins and the crownlands rule by Cersei Lannister was no better since they didn't have food and the new queen hide in the red keeping herself away from everyone.

The people were desperate and begin to send Letters to Meereen from all over Westeros, from small houses to smallfolk who wanted help with food or to abandon Westeros completely. After reading every letter the queen and her advisers came to the same conclusion, the new queen did not care about her people and the lord only stay at their castle with winter at their doors. The smallfolk were dying from the war, the cold of winter and from the shortage of food, those who are alive are fighting, moving, and looking for a good way to survive.

If Daenerys learned something from the visions was that everyone's opinions count even if she didn't need it, it was necessary to maintain peace with the houses and the free people. So for the first time in the history of Essos, Queen Daenerys summon all the houses from Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, Lhazar and representative from Qarth, Dothraki, Unsullied, and the free people along with religious representative such as elders or priestess and priest for them to decide about the Westerosi who were coming to their lands.

Every house attended;

  * Astapor - Nakloz, Ullhor
  * Meereen - Dhazak, Galare, Ghazeen, Hazkar, Kandaq, Loraq, Merreq, Naqqan, Pahl, Quazzar, Reznak, Rhazdar, Uhlez, Yherizan, Zhak,
  * Yunkai - Ahlaq, Eraz, Faez, Myraq, Qaggaz, Rhaezn, Yunzak, Zherzyn
  * Qarth - Mallarawan, Qar Deeth, Xhoan Daxos
  * Lazar - cities: Hesh, Lhazosh, and Kosrak



**"Welcome, and thank you for traveling so far."** the queen was the first one to speak grasping the attention of everyone in the room, almost every house leaders were young men since most of the old ones die in the siege or by punishment from the mother of dragons, not that anyone could say anything against it. Everyone was sitting at a round table made exclusively by the request of the Queen.  
 **"I have called all of you here to discuss matters of extreme importance for all of our cities and our alliances. One of my sources of information has sent a message informing me of the troubles that Westeros is facing now, and of course, as you know I have no plans of going to Westeros at all but this could affect us. The Westeros Queen Cersei Lannister had to mobilize her only army to attack The Reach, the only land of all Westeros, with gold and food, to use for payment to the iron bank and feed at least herself since winter came for them and the Reach was able to defend themselves with the help of the Martells and more than half of Dorne but they didn't want to stay in fear of another attack and from what my informant has told me, the Reach has left Westeros with lords, ladies, and smallfolk they also bring gold and food with them in our direction and with them the princess of Dorne and a small army and some of her people who wanted to live Westeros as well"** as the queen spoke people around began to look at each other waiting for someone to talk

 **“I don't know if they come to the bay of dragon to create a new life here or just to ask for help but to me, everyone is welcome as long as they respect the law and follow it"** the first person to speak was the new leader of a house in Meereen and everyone around began agreeing with him as they only care for their own gold and were satisfy with their new lives.

 **" As a former slave and now free person I Agree with whatever decision Mhysa takes as long as we get to live in peace"** the next person to speak was the leader of the new form counsel of the free people, as the first men to take weapons in Meereen everyone chooses him as one of the leaders to follow.

 **"Very well, now that I know where everyone stands we will welcome them and give them as much help as we can, another matter that I want it to discuss is the letters we began receiving from the seven kingdoms of Westeros. As I told before the queen of Westeros do not have the money nor food for themselves much less for all their smallfolk, and the people have heard rumor of our prosperous lands and how the life of everyone has changed and they want the same for themselves as such they have send letters with merchants and with those who have the chance to travel and all the letters have come to my possessions and I have read them and all ask the same, they ask for help to travel to our kingdom and for food to survive at least winter."** Daenerys pause as she looks around at the people as no one met her eyes she continues  
 **" With every letter, I read it only confirms that the queen and the lords do not care for their people, while they hide behind their castle doors, the people outside are suffering and dying of hunger, and with the wars in every kingdom, all the men that could work are gone this only left the weak, old and young in Westeros** **to die in this winter.** **And I can not leave them to suffer, but I can also not relieve their pain, So I ask the same to all of you, what would you do? The crown has enough money and food to bring those who ask for help but after they are here what would happen? will they have to look for work? ask money in the streets? steal from our people?** as the Queen ask question after question everyone around began to whisper between them

 **"it will be better if every house is responsible for paying for a group of people so they can work in the cities that the houses are responsible for"** the head of the house of Merreq speak as one of the few elder leaders who still alive explain his opinion as all the people around listen to him **" As our Queen has said she has the money and food that is needed, we can present the refugees with the options of what cities soothe them best and let them choose with which house they would go. In that way, the new people have a new home and the cities can prosper better, and this way both sides win"**

**"That is a good option, as long as everyone agrees then I can mobilize part of my armies to protect them in the journey and supply as well"  
**

As plans were made, the discussion ended with an agreement between all the cities under the queens' kingdom to help the Westerosi refugees with food homes, and work.  
As the days pass the queen and her new council staid in the same room discussing arrangements for the cities like the new orphanage that Daenerys wanted to build in all the cities from the Dothraki sea to the bay of dragons, her idea was to build houses that could take children without parents teach them to read and write and as they grow older they could study any profession they want for example they could be soldiers, farmers or merchants, it would depend on them to choose their future. all the houses would have a red door and lemon trees in the front like the queens' childhood house where she lived the first five years of her life in peace and protected, and that's what she wanted for the children living all alone in the known world.  
She also wanted to convert the empty pyramid into schools and libraries, and since the pit fights were prohibited the queen wanted to find gifted people to sing act, and play as entertainment for anyone who wanted it and also competitions of archery and swordsmanship as well as horse ride all competitions under strict rules of volunteers and no killing.

As the Queen and council prepare every detail of their plans everyone became content as she pleased the houses and the free people and everyone was looking forward to the new changes.

* * *

After long days of meetings, Daenerys was exhausted. She entered the room at the top of the pyramid where her chamber was soon followed by Missandei and two more maid one Dothraki and the other Meereenes, as they help her to change Daenery's seated look to the outside at the dark sky and the lively city under her and a flash of memories of her other life began to play in her mind from her arrival at Dragonstone to her death at the hands of her own blood.

She knew that without her dragon the Night King can't break the wall but that did not mean that was impossible for him to cross to the other side. Daenerys was conscious of the thousands of deaths that Westeros would suffer but she could risk her people and friends for those who only wanted help but did not felt grateful for it and with that she fell asleep.

The last memory of Daenerys was going to sleep with all Meereen under her window view, Now there she was, in a dark room surround by the sound of wind and water, a place that looks cold and desolated yet she feels at peace as if she was embraced by the familiar warmth of the fire, as she began to walk everything around became clear, she was in one of her dreams but this time she was not in the north of Westeros, she was in a castle, and by the dust and dark of the room it seems like it was abandon and yet everywhere she looked even though it was cover in dust it looks beautiful and familiar. 

As she walks to every room she found decorations of dragons and rooms full of books and portraits as wells as rooms full of gold and swords daggers spears and armors and if she was not mistaken all of it was Valyrian steel, Daenerys knew this was not only a dream, this place was real she could feel the heat surround her.   
Suddenly everything around her began to fade ask the light of her room fill her vision, she walks off her bed to her balcony with a direct view of all Meereen and the port, she soon recognized all the Westerosi ships as the Martell and Tyrell symbols stand out between the merchants. 


	3. Chapter 3 hiding castle

**304 AC. The Bay Of Dragon**

****

The queen was sitting on her throne, a simple chair made of a white stone, something that her great council unanimously agree that she needed. Daenerys felt a familiar feeling sitting waiting for the Westerosi guest, but this time there was no Jon snow with his brooding speech, and this time she wasn't preparing for war. The only thing she regrets is the death of the innocent smallfolk but this time could not risk her people's lives for those who don't appreciate it. 

Daenerys was waiting for Tyrell and Martell to arrive at the throne room with her council by her side. It was just moments after dawn when Daenerys was informed of the ships that arrive in her port and the preparation that her council made were put in place, first, the Westerosi were taken to one of the pyramids to feed them and make them at least more at ease since they were far away from the place they call home, and then they would take the people who would represent them, in this case, Olena Tyrell and her family and Arianna Martell and her guards to the queens' pyramid.

the steps eco throughout the throne room in Daenerys pyramid as the people began to fill in the room, the first to come in view to her were unsullied soldiers follow by Olena and what the queen assume was Olena's grandchildren, then follow behind was a beautiful woman whom Daenerys never meet before only assume that she was from Dorne by the color of her skin and her hair with her six other men walk by her side.

 **" you are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Yunkai, Astapor and the three cities of Lhazar, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of her realm, Mhysa of her people, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons”** Missandei presented her Queen to the newcomers 

**"Welcome to Meereen, I hope your travel wasn't rough. I was told that you wanted to talk to me, Lady Olenna, and princess Arianne if I'm not mistaken"** Daenerys address both ladies in front of her as they began to kneel in front of her throne **" we don't kneel in Essos and I don't wish for my people to kneel in front of me, so please stand up."** The queen continued to speak in a delicate tone stopping their actions in a second

" **We thank you, your grace, for letting us in your kingdom and for your hospitality to the people from the reach"** Olenna was the first to speak to her, she looks older and more tired than in her visions.

 **" I thank you as well, your grace, for the hospitality to the Dornish and for saving my brother's life"** Arianna spoke as she inclined her head to Daenerys

 **" You are welcome, but I would like to speak to all of you in private since this is just a formal meeting for petitioners I would like to speak about our plans to your people both from the Reach and Dorne."** Daenerys spoke as she stands up and began descending the step from her throne with her dress floating behind her making her appearance majestic, there was a moment of silence everyone in the room taking in the Queens beautiful features from the tips of her silver hair to the deeps of her purples eyes **"Follow one of my adviser to a private room and wait for me there will I finish with the petitioners so we can discuss the future and a new beginning"**

* * *

It wasn't difficult to admit that the queen was the most beautiful being in the known world and Olenna who was grandmother to one of the most beautiful roses in Westeros knew that if her granddaughter was compared to Daenerys Tygeryan she would lose in an instant. The queen has earned her respect by not only saving Olennas people but building her own kingdom without any help and only her power something that in this world very few have.

As for Arianna Martell, the only thing in her mind was how to approach the queen about her father plan of marriage since Daenerys did not need Dorne or an army as she hears whispers once she arrived at Meereen, everyone adores her, the former slaves love for her was unparallel and the master and their houses respect her since every house was richer than before. As soon as the Westerosi party set foot in her kingdom they could see the changes immediately the streets were clean and there were not even a single beggar in the corners and everyone was walking or talking with a smile on their faces and peace could be seen all around, in other words, Daenerys has no need for her or for Dorne that was more than clear.

One after another filled the room with a long table filled with food and drinks, the Reach on the right side and on the left the Dorne party seated themselves as the head of the table stay free for Daenerys to arrive. After a long time the only voice that could be hair where from Olennas grandchildren talking to themselves about everything and anything while the rest stay silent each one in their own world thinking of their future, No one notices the Queen entering the room until the unsullied in the room move to the head of the table in a protective stand behind the queen

 **" Please be seated, first of all, I want to thank you for waiting as you can see I get many people on days like this"** Daenerys began to speak to everyone in front of her as she took a seat at the head of the table. " **I am sure your journey from Westeros was not the most pleasant but now you are in my kingdom and you would get the help you need but first I would like introductions and the reason as to why everyone is here. I would like to begin with the people of the reach if you don't mind lady Martell "** as she spoke, she turned her head slightly toward Arianna Martell who gave her a nod accepting the queen's suggestion

**" very well your grace, this is my family my grandchildren Willas and Garlan Tyrell and Elinor Tyrell though Elinor isn't my granddaughter but descended from my late husband brother Moryn and Desmera Redwyne, she was a warden in my family after her parents death, Maester Gorman my late husband brother also came with us with permission from the citadel**


End file.
